The invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle for internal combustion engines having an induction coil attached to the housing and a reciprocable valve needle. An injection nozzle of this kind is known from British Pat. No. 729,431, for instance, in which the induction coil is housed in an extension of the housing and an extension of the valve needle acts as the coil core. In comparison with conventional nozzles, this injection nozzle requires an extended housing and a longer valve needle.
A fuel injection is also known from German Auslegeschrift 10 49 635, in which the housing is also extended in the axial direction in order to contain the induction coil, and the valve needle is correspondingly lengthened.